The Little Pink Plus
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: a one shot for Thoughts Like Raindrops's Pregnancy is comnplicated challenge. Draco/OC, what else is there to say?


The little pink plus. Oh god no. No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening. I mean, I'm only 15. A tear fell down my cheek. I decided to go get dressed. I put a gray wool skirt, a sweater, and plain black shoes. I tried to suck in my stomach. Finally decided to just leave for breakfast. After all, I was eating for two now.

While I walked I hid behind a group of girls. Even though I was nearly showing, since I was barley even a week along, I still felt like everyone could tell. Oh no. There's Draco. I'm never going to be able to talk to him ever again. Even though we have been dating for three years and we were committed to each other. He saw me from across the hall. Oh no. He started coming over to me. Please get side tracked. Like, forever. Alright, that _was_ kind of mean. Even if he did poison me with his "family jewels".

"Hi Magenta." He said doming up and kissing me

"Hi…" I muttered

"Are you okay?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders, "You're really pale."

"Um…" I said looking away. Oh no. I was getting dizzy and queasy.

"Magenta?" his voice sounded miles away

I felt myself fall. I looked at the spinning ceiling. No, I couldn't have my first morning sickness in the middle of the hall. I could hear Draco shouting for someone to get me to the hospital wing from what sounded like he was on another planet. I looked up at him. He picked me up, as far as I could tell. I blanked out for awhile. When my eyes opened I was in the hospital wing. Oh god, did I throw up on someone? On Draco? Well, I must not have because he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I tried to sit up, but ended up needing to lean back.

"Are you awake?" he said shaking me lightly

"Yes…" I laughed quietly, "What happened?" I said propping myself up slightly

"Well, when we were walking down the hall you started to pass out. And when we got you here, you threw up." He looked worried. Oh no. My first morning sickness was in front of the whole school. I had to tell him sometime now. The nurse would probably find out in some way. "What's wrong?" he asked, I jumped slightly. I was too deep in thought that I forgot where I was and who with.

"Um…I need to tell you something…" I said with my heart pounding

"What…?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, oh god he's so cute

Oh no oh no oh no! I can't tell him and ruin his life. Once I tell him he'll definitely dump me. My child will grow up without a father. Then I'll probably give him/her up for adoption. I'll ruin that poor kid's life. No, I'll just… do what? I can't not tell anyone. I will _not_ deliver my own baby. Should I get an abortion? Because I know that I will have a child someday. So maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Magenta Hill… can I talk to you?" Dumbledore said, how could he already know? Well… he's Dumbledore, so he knows everything.

"Um… sure sir." I said trying to sound confident

"Mr. Malfoy, could you spare a moment away from Miss Hill so we can talk?" Draco got up and left.

Now I know why I don't really mind why he's the father. I'm in love with him. But… I've never said that to anyone. And so I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I mean… that night last week wasn't a one night stand. Dumbledore looked at me; it was like he was looking right through me.

"Miss Hill, is there something you need to talk about?" he asked

"I have a terrible secret and I don't think I can say…" I said tired and sad

"Well, how about telling me. Vaguely." He said

So I told him about how I made a bad mistake. But I made that mistake with someone I love, so it's probably not a mistake. But it's changing my life. He listened. I knew he knew what I was _really_ talking about. But he didn't show it until I was done.

"Have you told Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"No but I'm going to tell him when he gets back." Oh no, that's true. I didn't mean to mean that.

"Well, I'll let you get to what you need to do." He said standing up and walking out

Draco walked in again. And, just like every time, my heart jumped when I saw him. Oh no. I'm going to blurt. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. What's wrong with me? I know. There is a human being growing inside of me feeding off my every move.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out

His eyes widened and his face got pale. But then he started to smile.

"Why are you smiling? There is a person inside of me?" I screeched

"Well, it's mine right?"

"NO SHIT!" I screamed wondering what the hell was going on. In 9 months a person would explode out of me

"Well, if it's you and me everything will be fine." He said smiling

"I'm not sure that's true." The nurse said coming in with a weird look on her face, "The child will have a birth defect, possibly threatening. I believe that the child will be born with a birth defect. Do either of you have history with any kind of birth defect at all?"

"Actually…" I said looking away, "My uncle was mentally challenged, still is. So you're saying that…?" my voice trailed off, I remember seeing pictures of the day my uncle was born. It wasn't pretty

"Your child will most likely be the same way." She turned on her heels and left after that. What a lovely way to start and end a conversation

"Draco…" I whispered with my eyes wide, spacelly looking out the window, "I… I can't do this."

"No, Magenta, don't think like that." He said taking my hand

"No I can't, how do I know that once you realize how bad the condition is you wont leave me. I don't know that."

"I would never do that, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered

"And that's why I got you…" he took out his wand and cast a spell, a couple pieces of things made out of metal like material formed into the shape of a ring, "This." I could feel my eyes get so wide that they started to sting, "Magenta Hill, I love you more than anything. And we will love this baby to death. Will you marry me?"

"…Yes." I choked out slipping the ring on

"I'll get a better one later, I just needed something for right now." He said blushing

"No, I love it. It's perfect."

Now, I'd love to say that it was just a confusion and the baby came out fine. But that's not true. Our baby was born mentally challenged and ended up dying of unknown causes after a week of her life. Her name was Daisy Malfoy, she looked just like us. But after a couple of years into our marriage, we decided to try again. Draco and I had three children, two boys and a girl. Their names are Dylan John Malfoy (named after my uncle), Cruise Draco Malfoy, and Jamie Violet Malfoy. Draco and I got married three years after graduating Hogwarts. And losing Daisy, was one of the best and worst things that ever happened to us.


End file.
